Girl Meets Master Plan
"Girl Meets Master Plan" is the eighteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World.http://media.tumblr.com/b75c8104dfe5f15df62d57b06cbf43a7/tumblr_inline_n7hrhtXeyL1qzsm3d.png It aired on January 16, 2015.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/535532747130175488 Overview It's Maya's birthday and Riley has decided to give her a BFF friendship ring. After giving her the ring, Maya reveals to Riley that her mom had forgotten her birthday and left for work before she even woke up, which upsets Riley. Meanwhile, Shawn comes to visit the Matthews because he is doing a photo project called "New York on less than $100," and asks Cory if he can crash there for the weekend. This leads Riley to trying to pair up Shawn and Maya's mother so Shawn can be her dad. Plot To be added. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunterhttp://bmwsequel.com/2014/05/23/experiences-from-the-5222014-taping-of-girl-meets-world/ *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart1 *Sonali Castillo as Camillehttp://showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=138758 Absent *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Quotes To be added. Trivia * Writers have tweeted that Auggie was "downstairs" during the events of the episode, which likely means that after Cory bought the cake, Auggie asked to spend the day at the bakery with Mrs. Svorski. * Angela Moore was mentioned, however Riley does not recognize the name, perhaps indicating Topanga and Angela have lost contact. * It was mentioned how Shawn fell in love with Angela was looking through her purse, which is referring to the Boy Meets World episode "I Love You, Donna Karan (Part 1)". * This is the second time in the series that Cory was yipping in his sleep. The first time was in "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." * Topanga was unaware Cory gave an extra key to Shawn. * Farkle admits to secretly recording both Riley and Maya over the years to form a linguistic databank of their voices, for his customized talking watch(es). * Katy mentions the weekend trip that Maya enjoyed with Shawn and the Matthews, which is referring to the Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays." * Maya's desire for a heart-shaped locket was first seen in Girl Meets the Truth. * Topanga does not let Cory wear the friendship ring Shawn gave him. * While Maya was making a wish on her birthday cake, she gazed directly at Shawn and her mom. *Beverage dispensers for Wahoo Punch and others including Blix, and Schneider's Root Beer from the Nickelodeon shows iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Henry Danger are seen behind Katy in the second scene at the Nighthawk Diner. * The 70's style character title graphics were: ** The Fixer-Cory Matthews ** The Apprentice-Riley Matthews ** The Inspiration-Topanga Matthews ** The Fixer's Best Friend-Shawn Hunter ** The Apprentice's Best Friend-Maya Hart ** The Wonk-Farkle Minkus ** The Face-Lucas Friar * The Master Plan Steps were: # "Set The Trap" # "Lucas' Rope Trick" # "Happily Ever After" # "We're Gonna Need A New Plan" * Early in the second episode of the seventh season of Boy Meets World (For Love and Apartments, airdate Oct 1, 1999), Cory indicated to Topanga, Angela, and Shawn "Well, I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you, and I'm gonna fix you." * In the same episode, Cory learned that Jedidiah found a new woman, but Topanga didn't know. Rhiannon didn't tell her because she didn't want her to hate her father, just as Katy didn't tell Maya that her father left. * Shortly afterwards, in regard to the situation, Cory said to Topanga in front of Shawn "Everything I believe was wrong." In the current episode, Shawn says to Maya in front of Cory and Topanga "Everything you think is wrong" in regards to what she believed about her mother pushing her father away. * The working title of this episode was "Girl Meets Shawn 2" * Final episode filmed for the first season. * Shawn's Step-Mother Virna was mentioned by Cory 3 times.One because he said that Maya's mother was not careless as Shawn's mother and imitating her ways, saying that she will choose to run away from her family again and when he said she forgot where she lived. *Cory had previously acted out a "Godfatheresque un-retirement" scenario before in BMW Sixth Season episode "Bee True," when Eric convinced him they needed to assist Mr. Feeny in winning the love of his future wife, Dean Bolander. International premieres To be added. Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes